


soft/dubious consent requests || MCYT

by cowtubbo



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Conditioning, Consensual Underage Sex, Knotting, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Requests!, Stockholm Syndrome, face fucking, non con bondage, non con elements, send shit in man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowtubbo/pseuds/cowtubbo
Summary: you want drugging? i got you. you want manipulation? i got you. you want mind breaking? i got you. you want literally anything that could fall into the dub con tag? dude i got you fucking covered.feel free to put requests! this is literally me just coping from a shit ton of sexual trauma, if you put hate it will get deletedalso, to problematic shippers: i really hope you remember to drink some some water today and get some food. you deserve to eat and be loved. thrive today, if not for yourself thrive for me please <3every chapter is going to start and end with some advice for dealing with trauma/some positivity. this is a safe space, you are loved <3 <3 <3
Relationships: Philza/Techno, Ranboo/Philza, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, techno/ranboo
Comments: 45
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you know your forehead and your shoulders? chances are they are really tense. try to relax those muscles, it will make you feel better. take deep breaths and touch something soft, do that for me okay? once you have you can keep scrolling, as long as you are feeling at least a little more calm.

you probably know the drill, feel free to put requests for a oneshot in the comments! here are the requirements for what i will write:

-no straight up (violent) rape  
-im better at writing trans characters  
-i have the right to not write what you suggest  
-no skephalo or dnf (not against those shippers, totally because of personal reasons)  
-will not write scat/foot/excessive blood fetishes (piss is okay)

other than that, go wild!

(the next chapter will be something i want to write, not a request)


	2. my little kitty (tubbo/wilbur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tws for:
> 
> -drugging  
> -forced pet play  
> -underage  
> -strong manipulation  
> -mentions of physical abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you sit up for me? stretch your arms a little, take a deep breath. maybe crack your knuckles, just take a moment. scroll down once you have, okay?

The slow rise and fall of wilburs just was enough to make tubbo swoon. The man was lying relaxed on the couch, a firm hand on tubbos hip as he rested his head on wilburs chest. Tubbo loved laying like this, held safe by wilbur as he was pet and softly played with. 

Wilbur pressed little kisses to the boys jaw, it was almost enough to make tubbo forget the harsh slap he had received not even an hour before.

Tubbo had asked to go outside, he knew better than to speak let alone try and leave the house but the snow he noticed on wilburs boots was too tempting. He didnt remember if he had ever seen snow in person before, wilbur told tubbo that he found him in a box on the street which means he had to have been outside but-

Thinking about before wilbur hurt tubbos head, and wilbur didnt like when he hurt.

Remembering the stories wilbur told him were easier than trying to remember what happened himself. Wilbur said that he had found tubbo as a little kitten, in a box on the side of the road with no one to take care of him. So wilbur took care of him.

Thinking about that made tubbo shift in excitement, wilburs grasp getting firmer and forcing tubbo to contain himself.

Tubbo still really wanted to see snow, but he sat pretty for wilbur. He wanted wilbur to be happy with him way more than he wanted to see snow.

“Good boy, there we go kitten...” wilbur mumbled to tubbo, fixing the cat ears headband the boy had on. Those words made tubbo even more excited- he couldnt help it. “Are you going to be good for me now? Huh? Are you gonna be a good boy tubbo?”

Tubbo nodded desperately, squirming in wilburs hold.

Wilbur just chuckled at tubbo, scooping the boy up in his arms. Tubbo went still, it was hard but he managed it even though wilbur wasnt mad at him anymore wilbur was happy with him he was going to be able to go to the soft room.

Tubbo was grateful for the room wilbur let him stay in, it was nice and it had a little bed and a rug and blankets but it was nothing compared to the soft room.

When wilbur felt nice he would let tubbo go and sleep with him in wilburs room. Wilburs room upstairs, tubbo had to add, which meant everything was so much nicer than the basement he slept in. no almost broken light, no cracks on the walls, no moist air that got hard to breathe. 

The soft room was tubbos favourite place, nice blankets and a not worn out mattress and so many pillows- it was heaven. Wilbur would scoop him up and bring him there, those were the nice nights. The nights where wilbur wouldnt hit him or get mad at him, the nights where he wouldnt be forced to eat cat food. tubbo was so happy.

Wilburs hands were gentle in tubbos hair as he got the two situated in the bed, chuckling at the tiny yawn tubbo let out. The boys head was all fuzzy, that probably had to do with the funny tasting water wilbur had given him before he left the room. Tubbo didnt have it in him to care, giggling softly and nuzzling into wilburs chest.

It was going to be a nice night, and tubbo was going to turn his brain off further to enjoy it. Thinking hurt him, and wilbur would never want him to hurt. Wilbur would want him to enjoy the time together in peace. And tubbo wanted whatever wilbur wanted.

“....My little kitty...” wilbur’s voice was soft but slightly threatening, tubbo couldnt help but nod along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to go get a snack if you're hungry, dont put it off any longer <3


	3. memory lapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tws:
> 
> -EXTREMELY dub con  
> -face fucking  
> -memory gaps  
> -hinted at conditioning  
> -lowkey gaslighting  
> -mind breaking  
> -no aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you havent eaten today, go get yourself some food please? even if its something small just eating is good. thank you, and feel free to scroll on <3

when ranboo opened his eyes, he was more than confused. his legs were spread, someone was on top of him was- was it techno? the name felt fuzzy in ranboos head, vaguely recognizing the pink haired man pinning his legs down on the bed. the bed- ranboo started to struggle, he knew what was happening he was so wet he didnt want this he didnt-as soon as he started shifting he was shushed, a little kiss being pressed on his jaw. that was from someone else that wasnt from techno who- 

"you're okay ranboo, you're okay. just relax for me, yeah?" in his haze ranboo could still recognize the voice, that was phil. phil was supposed to be safe phil was supposed to be kind why was he letting techno do this- ranboo struggled harder, trying to kick techno off of him but it didnt work nothing was working. technos grip tightened on ranboos hips, keeping him pinned down and still despite ranboos best efforts. 

"you said you wanted this" techno mumbled against ranboos exposed thighs, starting to spread the boys legs further. his words were rather soft for the meaning behind them, it was making ranboos head spin "i dont take promises lightly, little one" 

"no- no t-techno please just- just let me go i dont-" ranboo pleaded, stumbling over his words. what he managed to get out fell on deaf ears, all he gained were a couple more gentle kisses from phil. ranboo felt himself tear up, phil just kissed the tears away without any actual cares.

"aw, im sorry" phil's voice was softer than technos, like he was talking to a crying child. ranboo guessed he was. "you must be having another memory problem, do you remember anything that happened today?"

ranboo was trembling but went still other than that, technos intrusion slowing down as the man rubbed circles into ranboos thigh. it was almost comforting, ranboo wanted to punch himself for thinking that.

"i-i cant-"

"its okay, shhhh you're okay" phils hand ran through ranboos split dyed hair, the boy couldnt help but lean into the touch. "you were begging to be fucked, ranboo. cried when techno said he wasnt going to. so desperate and needy, it was like you were in heat. we just want to help you, just lay back and enjoy it okay?"

that- that didnt sound right. ranboo didnt want to believe phil but...his memory was getting worse. he barely could remember getting out of bed- what if he did? what if he was being a whore for techno and didnt even remember? the thought made his face flush even further, his cheeks were burning.

"are you going to be a good boy now?" technos voice cut through the haze, his voice a little more gruff. a little more impatient. ranboo- ranboo couldnt find it in him to care, more slick dribbling out of his little cunt. he nodded fast and techno smirked, dipping a finger into ranboo.

ranboos hips bucked up at the sudden intrusion, a breathy whine leaving him that got eaten up by phils lips on his.

ranboo couldnt focus on one thing, phils tongue exploring his mouth and technos fingers exploring his entrance was rendering ranboos head empty. he was writhing as more of him got explored, barely following along with what was happening until he felt the blunt head of technos cock push against his cunt.

his eyes snapped open, ranboo struggling again much to technos dislike. he made a disappointed sound, holding ranboos hips down tightly before-

ranboo practically screamed into phils mouth, techno thrusting himself all the way into his tight tight pussy. ranboo felt it sting, felt it burn as he wasnt slick enough to take techno this roughly. he hadnt done anything like this before, his virginity evident in the fact that he had started to bleed a tiny bit around technos length. techno didnt seem to mind or notice or care- the hybrid plowing into him chasing his own release.

ranboo couldnt get away if he tried, phils voice so so gentle contradicting what ranboo was feeling from the other end as the man mumbled to him how good he was taking it and how pretty he would look with his lips around phils cock- too fast it was all moving too fast ranboo barely blinked before phil had moved position, pulling his pants down to hover his hard cock over ranboos face. without even thinking ranboo took it in his mouth, suckling and lapping like some little brainless thing as he got lost in it all.

phil cooed at him as technos thrusts got faster, phil hit the back of ranboos throat making him gag hard but the man didnt slow down continuing to face fuck the boy with no regard.

the short lived pleasure was starting to fade away, he felt light headed and hurt every thrust just making his hips bruise further. he wanted to be let go, he wanted to get phil out of his mouth so he could breathe he was going to pass out he was going to-

phil cumming down his throat snapped ranboo out of it for a moment, the man pulling out and ranboo choking on the cum it dribbling down his face. he hoped phil was give him some sort of mercy from the relentless thrusting of techno, but phil just chuckled giving a soft kiss to ranboos forhead.

ranboo couldnt remember when the pain turned to pleasure, technos length going in and out of him rapidly making he babble and moan as phil didnt even bother to help ranboo clean his face off. techno was angling his pounding, trying to do- well, trying to do something. ranboo couldnt focus it was so good it felt so good why did it have to feel so good. techno was grunting and groaning, not saying anything. all ranboo had to listen to was phil mumbling encoragment into ranboos ear but he didnt want it he just-

technos knot was swelling inside of ranboo, hitting a certain spot in him that caused the boy to cry out and cum. he was shaking as techno growled something about not being finished, his mind was just white noise it felt like too much ranboo couldnt handle it.

a deep part of ranboo was loving it. he hated it, hated the voice in the back of his head that was telling him he was going good and that he was meant to be used. he knew that wasnt true, he wouldnt just go begging for someones dick but- god his brain was melting he needed to be fucked he needed to be taken he needed it more than anything he just needed someones cock in him he had felt so fucking empty- maybe phil was right.

maybe he had been begging for this, begging for techno to come and fill him up. he couldnt think of a reason he wouldnt want it, when he really thought about it. maybe he could just be a hole for him to fuck, ranboo vaguely remembered how empty he had felt waking up. maybe this could be okay.

or maybe that was his fuzzy overstimulated brain talking.

when techno pulled out of ranboo it caused the boy to whine at the loss, phil chuckling and techno giving a snort. he didnt know what he had done wrong- he wanted it he wanted technos knot so bad why did he pull out-

with a couple quick jerks of his hand techno was cumming onto ranboo, painting the boys black sweater white along with phils cum. ranboo was happy it was over but...but that part of him was getting louder. telling him to stay, telling him to beg to stay and be good for techno- he needed to turn off his brain. and his brain was happy to do just that.

when ranboo opened his eyes again he was surrounded by dogs, two of them lapping at- what was that, cum? on his sweater. the events of before crashed to him, the bad part of him was making him tear up. techno...techno didnt even help him clean himself before dumping him in the shed with the dogs. ranboo couldnt think about it, he didnt want to think about it rolling over and burying his face in a dogs fur as he fell asleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go drink some water now, and stand up and stretch your back. if you have a binder on, check and see how long you've been wearing it yeah? dont get hurt please <3


	4. an addition to the family (wilbur/the sbi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tws:
> 
> -basically noncon  
> -drugging (actually described)  
> -described kidnapping  
> -stolkhome syndrome  
> -noncon bondage  
> -mind breaking  
> -after care (but in a fucked up way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im feeling really bad right now, so i dont have a lot of soft things today. i hope you all get some good sleep and drink some water because dehydration makes your brain run slower. im super sorry that i dont have anything good today <3

running away from home was not supposed to go like this. wilbur knew he was weird for having an internet friend literally twice his age, it should have been a red flag when the same friend offered him a place to stay if he ever ran away from home but...but he knew philza. phil was different from the other internet creeps, wilbur could trust him. the two had been friends for nearly 2 years, philza and his other friend technoblade were always there for him. so when wilbur finally got the courage to run away, he could trust phil and techno. 

that, apparently, was not the case.

wilbur could barely remember meeting the two of them, he only had fuzzy images of walking down the sidewalk after getting off the bus. techno gave him a soda, the two had stopped and gotten food before picking up wilbur according to phil. it tasted funny. techno said that was weird. wilbur just kept drinking but...after that everything went black.

when wilbur woke up he knew he had made a mistake. he could barely move, first off. he felt soft cloth on his wrists and ankles as he tried to struggle, he- he didnt have pants on why didnt he have pants on- opening his eyes wilbur was met with a rather dirty looking room, stuck spread out on a mattress as even more panic flooded his mind. he couldnt breathe wilbur couldnt breathe he didnt know what had happened he just remembered getting off the bus and drinking-

drinking the soda.

something clicked in wilburs head, he might have been kidnapped. kidnapped by...by his only friends. the ones that were supposed to save him. tears welled in wilburs eyes as he thrashed on the mattress, to his surprise earning a groan from someone he couldnt see.

"what are you doing?" a blond head popped up from where he must have been on the floor, it was a kid and he looked younger than wilbur somehow. his voice was soft and hesitant, like he was afraid of being overheard.

"i- where am i, i dont know where i am-" wilbur got out desperately, the growing look of confusion on the kids face making him feel even more nauseous. "please you gotta help help me get out of these-"

"technos gonna come back soon" the boy said bluntly, though there was a look on his face when he said it. like he was excited- wilbur felt his heart sink. he wasnt going to get any help out of this, was he.

"i-i know hes coming back soon, thats why i really really need your help-" wilbur tried sweetening his voice, pleading with the boy whos eyes lit up. wilbur had let out a tiny sound of relief before freezing when the boy climbed on top of him, nuzzling at his neck.

"i can help, i can help real well" he mumbled, wasting no time trailing his hand down to stroke wilbur- wilburs exposed cock. wilbur was jerking away from the boy, struggling harder against the restraints just trying to get away from the unwelcome contact. the boy didnt seem to even pay attention to wilburs pleads, almost forcing his dick to perk up with interest. 

"he'll be happy if you're all ready to go, he might give us a treat~" the boy purred out, applying a little more pressure despite wilburs best efforts to get away "im so excited to have someone to play with, i know we'll get along real well- we can cuddle and talk and- and-"

the boy seemed to be getting himself worked up, letting out a sweet groan against wilburs skin before freezing when there were footsteps near the door of the room. wilbur could barely make out a shadow under the door, he was fighting even harder than before but it was so difficult when the other boy was putting all his weight on wilbur.

when the door opened, wilbur was frozen as well. an intimidating figure stood in the doorway watching them, a pink braid flowing behind him. it was techno- but- but not the techno wilbur remembered. it couldnt be. his techno wouldnt kidnap- wouldnt hurt- this was wrong it was all wrong.

"tommy, what have we told you about touching things that arent yours?" technos words were harsh and cold, causing 'tommy' to scramble off the bed with a little squeak. "and to think we taught you better than this..."

"i-im sorry-" tommy whimpered, his head down. "i-im really really sorry- got excited- wanted to help-"

"..you'll do better." techno huffed, closing the door behind him. there wasnt any click- was it locked? wilbur couldnt help but struggle more, the idea of getting out of that door the only thing on his mind. he was snapped out of that day dream by technos laugh, the sound echoing in his head as techno looked amused at wilburs struggles.

it was like a distorted version of the sound wilbur knew, he couldnt picture techno doing anything like this. this couldnt- it couldnt be him.

"im sure you'll be better than our little friend over there, wont you?" wilbur trembled at the words aimed at him, closing his eyes tight which just invited techno to stroke his cheek lightly once the man was over to the bed.

"l-let me go-" wilbur croaked, his head jerking away from the touch. wilbur yelped when all that earned him was a swift slap to the face.

"quiet." he commanded, wilbur going still at that. "i was going to be nice, but it seems you dont deserve that today."

wilbur didnt know what techno meant, everything about this had felt violent but- but then there were fingers probing at his exposed hole and his eyes flew open.

"you're lucky you're getting any prep, so ungrateful" his voice had softened, the click of a bottle of lube making wilbur close his eyes even tighter than before. "there we go, loosen up for me, it'll hurt less. god, its like you were made for this werent you. all that teasing over call, really not sure what you expected. it was only a matter of time before someone picked up a pretty boy like you, you're lucky it was us. anyone else wouldnt be nice like me."

the words were making wilburs head spin. he wasnt lucky, he wasnt teasing, he didnt- he didnt do this to himself he didnt he didnt-

it made sense.

the realization made wilbur let out a sob, it was all his fault. if he wasnt so fucking stupid, if he wasnt such a tease, what was he thinking. wilbur had known about the dangers of people on the internet, he did this to himself.

techno just shushed him, thrusting a finger in without warning. wilbur cried out, the feeling was so foreign to him. he had never had anything in his ass before, never wanted to even try it. the man hovering over him was relentless, it didnt feel nice at all. it hurt, it burned, wilbur wanted it gone he didnt want it but he couldnt fight back as techno shoved another finger into him starting to scissor them in and out and in and out.

whatever drug the two had used on him was still in wilburs system, he didnt want it to but the rhythm of technos fingers was starting to relax him. his breathing slowed a little, it almost felt nice. it shouldnt have felt nice. wilburs mind was slowing down. calming down. or maybe he was just getting dis-attached from what was happening. whatever bliss he had found himself falling into was cut short when the door opened again.

wilburs head snapped up to look at who entered, he felt even more sick than before. it was phil- his phil the phil that was supposed to save him and- and he looked happy. phil looked pleased with what was happening. wilbur was actually going to throw up.

when phil closed the door, the door clicked shut. he was officially locked in, the only slight relief he got was technos fingers leaving him.

"tommys being a brat" technos voice went back to being ice cold, a distracted glance over to where tommy was still sitting on the ground quietly. phil just laughed at that, long strides over to the boy who was showing a slight defiance on his face. that didnt last very long, wilbur saw tommys mood change instantly when phil yanked his head up to look at him by tommys hair.

"he knows better, dont you tommy?" phils soft smile was full of unspoken threats, tommy nodding the best he could starting to tear up a little. "you're gonna be a god boy, arent you tommy?"

"yes- i-i mean yessir-" tommy stumbled over it words, earning a ruffle of his hair from phil who turned his attention back to wilbur.

"you look so good like this" phil breathed out, coming over to him "i cant wait to see you destroyed...you're gonna be such a good addition to the family"

"let me go-" wilbur cried suddenly, trying to fight back against the restraints once again "this- this is fucked just let me go- phil- phil please-"

phil sighed slightly, a disappointed look on his face "and here i thought this was going to be fun. you can continue, techno, tommy needs to be put in his place anyway."

tommy shifted nervously where he sat, phil going back to him and putting a hand in his hair once again. wilbur was so confused and anxious, he didnt- technos fingers returned to his hole and wilbur let out a whine. he was being stretched out, god wilbur didnt even think three fingers could fit in him but there he was. his body was working against him, his back arching into the touch his hips stuttering with a breathy moan when technos fingers brushed up against a bundle of nerves. 

there was no way he was enjoying this but- but wilburs dick was getting hard, perking up from all the attention and dribbling pre-cum onto his thighs. wilbur tried to look away from techno

there was no way he was enjoying this but- but wilburs dick was getting hard, perking up from all the attention and dribbling pre-cum onto his thighs. wilbur tried to look away from techno, tried to look at anything else. all he saw was phil- phil shoving his cock down tommys throat and to wilbur horror the boy seemed to be enjoying it. phils hips bucked into tommys mouth, tommy was taking him nicely like he had done it a thousand times before. wilbur was actually going to throw up.

eventually wilbur couldnt get himself to look anymore, closing his eyes and floating away from it all. floating away from technos harsh fingers, floating away from tommys chokes and phils moans. floating away from himself. he let out a groan when he could feel the head of technos cock against his ass, he really felt lucky when the thick member slipped in him without too much pain. maybe it was good that techno was the one who took him, a stranger wouldnt be so careful with him. a stranger wouldnt rub little circles into his thighs as they bottomed out. a stranger wouldnt pepper kisses onto his throat when he made sounds of discomfort. 

wilbur felt so lucky as techno grazed over the bundle of nerves that made him go crazy, convulsing under the man. techno was so big, there was a burn in him as his walls clenched but that was his fault. he was lucky that techno was so kind to him, even as the man gripped the boys hips tighter not even trying to hit his prostate at all. techno pinned him to the bed tighter when wilbur tried to shift, trying to feel good trying to enjoy it. the mans groans and grunts got louder and louder, thrusting into wilbur harder and harder abusing his poor little hole as all wilbur could do was be used as a rag doll.

when techno finally came, he came deep in wilbur filling the boy up nicely. the pleasure was short lived, techno giving a kiss to wilburs forhead and pulling out. wilbur hadnt even cum- he was so hard he cried out for techno to fuck him more and techno just laughed. laughed and walked away to get cleaned up. cum was still pouring out of wilbur who couldnt even move to clean himself up.

"t-techie-" wilbur whined, squirming in his restraints "p-please- please im s-so close-"

"someone should have been more behaved" phil cooed, already re-dressed standing over a very fucked out tommy. techno just laughed again, walking back over to wilbur.

"im gonna untie you now baby, dont try anything or you'll be stuck in this bed a whole lot longer." technos voice was sweet somehow, way softer than how he had been talking to tommy. wilbur just nodded dumbly, curling in on himself when he was untied not even looking to see techno and phil leave the room. he barely heard the door lock behind the two. all he registered was someone crawling into bed next to him, he felt so fucking gross now that he was just left with everything that had happened.

"...they're so good..." tommy mumbled into wilburs back, cum from his chin getting on wilburs sweater. "d-do you...need help with that?"

"i-" wilbur felt himself tearing up again, melting into the touch and nodding.

tommys touch was nothing like technos, not as rough or impatient as phils. soft hands stroked wilburs length, the boy whispering soft things into wilburs shoulder as he came un-done. wilbur let out a squeak then a moan, spilling into tommys hand and finally passing out as the boy cuddled up further to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i care about all of you guys so much, thrive please


	5. not a chapter, just an update

hey guys! i wanted to start this a/n like 'oh i've been working on the prompts you all have put and they are coming out soon', but that doesnt sit right with me. i havent been writing at all the past three days, but taking a break has really helped my mental health and once i re-read some of the prompts that caught my eyes i will get back to work and get some chapters out by the end of the week.

i know my whole thing is leaving positive things at the start and end of all these chapters but i could really use some encouragement while i get back on my feet


	6. again, not a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, you wanna know something? crying is healthy. i know it doesnt feel like it, i know bottle up your feelings is so much easier, but crying is healthy. you'll feel better if you get it all out, and its going to get easier confronting those feelings as you keep trying. also, if you're reading this real late at night, try to get some rest for me? if you can <3

it feels like forever since i actually updated this. sometimes i get really nervous my writing isnt good enough, but im going to force myself to finish the chapter im working on and get it out so i dont get stuck and never post things. its not a matter of burn out, i genuinely am afraid what im going to put out isnt as good as it could be so be kind to me while i work through this please <3


	7. pillow princess (soft phil/trans!tubbo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tws/cws:  
> -under age  
> -an overuse of pet names  
> -nick names that are very feminine being used for a trans male
> 
> this is probably one of the softest chapters so far to be honest
> 
> for: HopeRat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back, i wrote most of this while sick so dont get upset if its not what you wanted please im trying very hard <3
> 
> hey, are you feeling gross today? self care is important, can you go take a shower? if not thats okay, maybe just wash your face. i believe in you, and any self care is still self care <3

“Come on baby, i thought this was what you wanted” phils voice made tubbo shutter hard. He had, admittedly, been bothering phil while he was doing things. It was just some letters he had to send, the emperor could spare 15 minutes to make his angel cum. Apparently, the emperor could spare a lot more than 15 minutes.

“Now that im giving you attention, you dont even know what to do with yourself do you princess” the man chuckled against tubbos thigh, earning a little whine and some squirming from the boy.

Tubbo had been tied up on the bed for maybe half an hour, his cute royal outfit tossed to the side. Phil never liked when tubbo was covered up from his eyes anyway. If it was proper, the man would have his little toy on display 24/7. The thought of that just added to the gathering wetness between tubbos legs.

“You’ve been a bad boy, i think you know that dont you?” tubbo nodded, shifting his hips to try to get contact to his aching cunt. Phil took a hand and pinned tubbos hips down, firm but not hurting him. He would hate to have to hurt his toy. 

“Shhh, none of that today. Come on, you wanted my attention and im giving it to you in full. You’re lucky, if i wasnt feeling so kind today i would have just left you here and went to finish what i was working on.” phil smiled against skin at the disoriented but panicked look on tubbos face.

“Oh i know, i know. You probably dont even understand what im talking about, you dont have to do any work angel. Truly lucky, all you have to worry about is getting pleasured and making me happy” he purred.

Tubbos head was spinning. He felt so, so lucky. He was chosen by phil a year before after he had been abandoned on the streets, and phil loved him and wasnt mad and wanted to make him feel good- it was all so much as he gushed onto the sheets with another tiny whine.

“Aw, good boy.” phil ran a finger over tubbos slit, chuckling at the breathy moan that earned him. Tubbo was trying so hard to be a good boy and not move but- but he needed to be touched more he needed to be fucked more everything was so much but not enough.

“Stop moving or i wont fuck you at all, love” phils voice got firmer when tubbo started to squirm again. “In fact...I do have those letters to write, im sure you wouldn't mind if i went and did that quickly. It should only take, oh maybe an hour.”

“N-no- please i-i can be good dont-'' phil left little kisses on the inside of tubbos thighs, reducing him to just whimpers and whines.

“I wont leave you here with nothing, dont worry little one i wont leave you with nothing” phil mumbled against tubbos skin, rubbing circles into the boys thigh to calm him down. Once tubbo was done trying to protest, phil gave him another kiss close to his cunt and got off the bed.

Tubbo shifted to watch phil move around the room, a little whine leaving him when he saw phil reaching into the toy drawer. The man had pulled out a rather large blue dildo, tubbo couldnt help but squirm with excitement. When phil looked back and saw he chuckled lightly, getting back on the bed between the boys legs.

“Im gonna leave this in you for just a little bit, so i can finish what i was doing.” phil teased tubbos entrance with it, the boy let out a long whine shifting his hips. “None of that, none of that, im trying to help you tubs”

That nick name made tubbos whole face flush, phil smirking when he noticed. No one else ever called tubbo ‘tubs’, it was just phil. He wanted to hear it again and again and again from the mans lips.

When the toy slipped in, tubbo instantly let out a groan of relief. It fit him so nicely, tubbo had to force himself not to move so phil wouldnt take it out.

“Does that feel nice? Not as big as me, but it will have to do” phil tutted, trailing kisses in tubbos thighs again.

“F-feels- feels so g-good- so good-” praise tumbled out of tubbo, and phil chuckled against skin at it. When phil turned the vibrations on, tubbos attempts at words were cut short with a long moan and phil knew he could leave.

Tubbo barely realized phil had left the room, squirming and whining in his cuffs as the dildo pressed up against his walls so nicely. It wasnt long until he was cumming, crying out phils name and gushing down the toy. But it was a toy. And phil wasnt there.

It didnt take much for the pleasure to melt into pain, the boy was never good at going more than one round and his phil wasnt there to save him from the overstimulation that was hitting him. He cried out desperately for phil, his thighs quaking as more pleasure built up in the bottom of his stomach. He felt himself getting close again, tubbo was struggling against the restraints trying to get his hands free to pull the dildo out.

That didnt happen, phil had tied him up too well. He felt himself cum again, it wasnt pleasurable it was just pain as the dildo didnt let up.

Cumming a third time, shaking with a dry orgasm a forth time, tubbo was already crying. Everything hurt, he was left there he was left without phil and that made everything so much worse.

When phil came back tubbo was wrecked, shaking and crying just trying to get it to stop. The man rushed over, mumbling soft things and pulling the toy out as fast as he could, tubbo still not coming down from it all. He gently removed the cuffs, kissing tubbos bruises and whispering apologies. 

“Tubs, shhhh tubs look at me baby~” tubbo whimpered, barely able to make eye contact with phil. “Im sorry baby, i didnt think it would take that long- i shoulda sent someone to check on you, its okay, its okay”

The soft words made tubbos head spin, the boy getting scooped up by phil and laid gently on the bed spooned by him. His forehead got kissed as he started to drift off, phil running a hand through his hair.

“There we go tubs, just rest for me, you’re okay” phils mumbling was the last thing tubbo heard before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your best is good enough, you are worth peoples attention, you are worth everything. please dont for get that <3

**Author's Note:**

> now, go drink some water please <3


End file.
